Side Story of Shadowed Destiny!
by Red One1223
Summary: Small side story of what happened to the Azurill in Shadowed Destiny, created by Flipper Boid Sku; go read it, to understand what had happen. I don't own Pokemon, and the Shadowed Destiny story! There's my disclaimer. Last chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

The young Water Pokémon was sent flying straight into the air, screaming her lungs off

The young Water Pokémon was sent flying straight into the air, screaming her lungs off. "AZURILL!!" she screamed. Translation: HELP ME!! She was flying because Groudon, the legendary Ground-type Pokémon of the Hoenn region who looked like a red lizard, had tried to think of something to get Kyogre's, another legendary Pokémon of the Hoenn region who looked like an orca, attention so he could proclaim his love to her.

The Azurill kept soaring, higher and higher until BOING! _"What the heck?"_ a giant psychic purple feline inquired as he placed his 3 finger paws around the small water Pokémon, catching her. _"How did a young one like you get up here?" _he asked. Azurill quickly explained what had happened moments before as Mewtwo conjured a small water tank so the blue Pokémon could stay hydrated. _"Sounds like something those Hoenn Legendaries would do; don't worry, we'll get you back down saf-"_

"HEY! MEWTWO! WAZUP??" a robot-like voice rang out

"_Dear sweet __Arceus__, no… "_ Mewtwo muttered as one of the Deoxys that had traveled to Earth once, showed up right next to him. _"Deoxys, your sister is not here right now, if that's what you're here for."_

"Nope! I was looking for someone to play with, and you're the closest to get to!" he 'grinned' as he explained his reason for coming.

"_Lovely…listen, I'm going to go to Arceus to see if she can just keep an eye on this young one, since you're-"_

"Oh I can take care of this little girl! It'll be lots of fun; we'll stay up telling scary stories and eat tons of ice cream and lots of other stuffs!" Deoxys said, quickly taking the tank. "PWEASE??" Out of all the legendaries, he was probably the youngest and most childlike of them all, not including Manaphy, who has grown up since the Temple of the Sea incident.

_"I don't-"_

"**I SAID LET ME HAVE HER!"** Deoxys said, menacingly, making Mewtwo back away a few meters from the space like Pokémon.

"…_Fine, but I'm coming with to make sure that you both don't get into too much trouble…"_ Mewtwo sighed, finally.

"Yays! We're going to go back in time and see lots of cool stuff!"

"Azurill? –Wasn't that Celibi's job?-" the water Pokémon asked.

"Oh so only one Pokémon in the entire universe is allowed to have time traveling powers?? You guys su-"

"_CHILD PRESENT!"_ Mewtwo interrupted, stopping the angry alien Pokémon from crossing the age rating of the story.

"Darn…well, let's get going! To the past that is…ancient-y! And we'll be back before the kid's parents noticed; how do you think I was managed not to get in trouble with my folks?" Deoxys announced as he teleported the trio to an unknown year.


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's when the dreaded TVs attacked! Oh Arceus, why did you influence humans to make such disastrous technology!!" Deoxys said as he told of his tale of what happen when he arrived on Earth.

"_No offense, but I can hardly imagine being attack, TVs did you say?"_ Mewtwo muttered, rubbing his temples. The fact that Deoxys wasn't even getting his own facts straight was annoying him deeply. _**"Why did the author have to only watch that part of that movie only before adding him?"**_ he thought as he carried the Azurill, who was entranced by Deoxys story.

They had landed in ancient and somewhat dark times, but there was one thing that nearly everyone there had in common: "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING??" a young man with raven hair and bright blue eyes bellowed at this princess figure. The Pokémon trio heard this and went to investigate though it was only a few feet from where they were.

"Gasp! A monster! Slain that demon, and I shall repay you with Juno's approval!" the woman shouted as she clinged to the young man.

"Ok, can someone translate what she just said?? Lucario's taking too long in finding what she's talking about!" the man asked the trio, as he tried to pry the girl off of him. "Get off of me, woman!"

"_It's not my fault that I have no freaking thumbs!"_ the black and blue fox-like creature yelled as he tried to get a grip on the book.

"All I heard was 'monster', 'demon' and something about repaying," Deoxys replied. "What about you guys?" Azurill shook her head "Then no we don't know then."

"_She basically said kill us and she'll marry you in return,"_ the purple feline sighed. Everyone stopped and stared at him. _"What? You guys never read Shakespeare?"_

"Shake-who in the what now?" Deoxys asked him.

_"Shakespeare, one of the worlds greatest play writers of the humans times an-"_

"Well I'm bored, let's go get ice cream!" Deoxys interrupted him, now flying off with the small water Pokémon.

"…What the-_"WE'RE IN THE PRESENCE OF A CHILD!"_ Mewtwo yelled as he chased after his 'friends'_-_ Cheese taco just happened, man?!" Sir Aaron yelled.

"_We're so getting sued by the guy who created that Power Rangers parody cartoon on Newgrounds…we're at least making it kid friendly…plus now the show won't get sued because we're at least putting up that this author owns nothing…"_ Lucario muttered as he chased off after the Pokémon trio that was leaving.

"Wait for me, jerk!" Sir Aaron yelled as he ran to catch up with the Pokémon that were clearly marked 'sane' in his opinion.

--

Uh...R&R? -sweatdrops-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! You guys actually were able to review more than once! I've been telling in my other stories that they can review more than once; as you can see, not very much luck with that. –sweat drops- Anyways! Let's get started!

--

"Dude! I swear that this author is such a pain in th-" Sir Aaron sighed, frustrated that the story hasn't been updated lately.

_"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO POINT OUT THAT WE'RE UNDER A RATING THAT IS FOR KIDS ONLY?? YOU CAN SWEAR WHENEVER SHE ADDS YOU TO THAT STORY THAT'S RATED T AND HAS TO DO WITH DIGIMON!!"_ Mewtwo yelled.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND MENTIONING STUFF THAT WILL PROBABLY NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE SHE'S SUFFERING FROM A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK ON THAT STORY!" Deoxys yelled at the human and purple feline.

"…you don't have to yell," Azurill muttered as she sank back to the bottom of the tank.

"_So, let's get one thing straight: next time you travel to the past and pick someone that actually speaks like a normal person, make sure he isn't someone from every anime girl's dream,"_ Lucario said after an awkward silence. _"Folks, we're just going to bring you up to date on what's happened since we left his time and went back to the 'future'. We came back, Sir Aaron became one of those dream boy celebrities type deals and so we're now hiding in a broom closet, trying to hide from his fan girls. If everyone can remember, Sir Aaron fan girls is one of those, 'OMG WHY CAN'T I HAVE A HOT GUY LIKE THAT IN REAL LIFE. ROFLMAO' girls, including the 'not straight' guys. And since I'm able to see outside this closet with my aura abilities, we've got like 5 to 10-"_

"that isn't so bad," Deoxys shrugged.

_"-Thousand. 5 to 10 **THOUSAND** fans outside the door."_

"Can't you just teleport us out of here, Mewtwo?" Azurill asked.

"_Do you want to end up near a volcano? Because since we're technically going by the game rules, the last Pokémon Center that I visited was over by this volcano island deal so…no."_

"We need to get out of here! I need food and bathroom breaks too, and I need to go bad!!" Deoxys whined, making everyone in the closet try to move as far away from him as possible.

"_You teleport then!" _Mewtwo growled

Deoxys smiled sheepishly as he asked, "Uh…Does anyone know how to breathe in space?" Everyone groaned at the remark

"Well…does anyone have any ideas before Deoxys wets himself?" Aaron asked.

"…let the readers decide?" Azurill suggested.

_"I'm with her on this one, Master,"_ Lucario nodded

"And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" Aaron yelled. "Folks, we seriously need suggestions to move this along and more suggestions the quicker we can end this story and there's one thing I can think that is a good thing from all of this."

"_And that would be…?"_ Lucario asked

"Red, our author, is out of school, for the summer, so she'll have time to work on what she can!!" That got everyone to cheer loudly but then shut up since they wanted to stay hidden from the fans, who are being stupid and looking everywhere else outside the closet.

--

A/N: And that's basically the situation at the moment: I'm free, the others(characters) are not and no you did not miss a chapter after the one where they first meet Sir Aaron and Lucario.

Seriously, folks, it's been almost a year since I joined, posted my first fanfic, which has yet to be completed, though I have every character set up, but it's just that, what enemy to use next and stuff since Digimon have been here for like 5 seasons and most bad guys have been used, so…yeah…plus some of the shows/games that I used for the story at first havent' been heard of in some places. It's called Wikipedia and/or Youtube folks! Look it up, and I might not send my level 92 Raichu, who would pwn you all in Gold/Silver/Crystal version, after you!

And if anyone bugs me about making more original works on from my freaking yahoo group that I joined earlier, I do not want to hear it! Because guess what, members of Reviewers Kingdom if any of you happen to be reading this: MOST OF THE ORIGINAL GOOD STUFF, LIKE HARRY POTTER AND LORD OF THE RINGS AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE IS FAMOUS, HAS ALREADY BEEN TAKEN AND SO I DON'T WANT TO SEEM LIKE A BAD PERSON AND COPY OFF OF THEM BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE JUST WRONG AND PLUS IT WOULD BE PUT UNDER FANFICTION!

-takes a deep breath and sighs- I'm really sorry for that folks, but I felt that needed to be taken care of and this is the longest Author's note that I have ever done…ever! If I get kicked out of that group, then so be it, such as life, I'll manage to get over it sooner or later, etc.

Other than that, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, we have a couple of ideas so we might as well try them both," Sir Aaron muttered as he took a look on the reviewers' requests. "Deoxys, teleport us to a different time zone over by Spear Pillar!"

"Roger! And good news, I don't have to go anymore!!" Deoxys announced to them proudly, Mewtwo completely grossed out since he was the closest to the alien Pokemon.

"_NO ONE WANTED TO KNOW THAT!"_ Lucario yelled. _"Stop scarring the minds of the young people are either reading this, or staying in the same room that you're in!"_

"Oh my Arceus…I need to go into my happy place!" Azurill wailed.

"Lovely, nice going you two. Now just teleport us out of here so that we can get this done and over with," Aaron sighed. Deoxys nodded and teleported them a few years ago over at Spear Pillar.

--

"_Ok, just a little bit closer, and…there! My collections of Megaman action figures are finally in harmony!"_ A young male said as he placed the last small blue cyborg figurine down.

"Whazzup, Latios!" Deoxys greeted the Pokemorph that was once Latios. Latios cringed as he was greeted and his collections fell over.

"…_This isn't Spear Pillar, Deoxys…but we're in the past, since Latios is still alive," _Mewtwo muttered.

"I never actually expired; I austerely been misrepresented into a Homo sapiens and-"

"Hehe, he said 'homo'," Deoxys giggled. "He also says a bunch of big words that's making me go all swirly eyes. See?" Deoxys pointed out as his eyes were turning into those anime swirls whenever they faint or w/e.

"_He's basically saying that he faked his own death and turned into a human," _Mewtwo sighed.

"Are the only people here that are sane the ones who are typing in italics?" Aaron asked.

"Yep!" Azurill happily said.

"I'm going to go find a giant cookie!" Deoxys said as he fly past Latios, ruining the collections further. "Whoops, were you doing something important?"

_"Yes, and I would be enormously jovial if you would halt an-"_

"Sounds great, but I have a giant cookie to find; BYE!" Deoxys grinned as he left.

"…_is he-?"  
_

"_Yes,"_ Mewtwo sighed.

_"Just checking…so…what is this I hear about Spear Pillar?"_

"We were trying to head there but thanks to Deoxys, you're part of our group now," Aaron explained.

_"You're in the accurate location, you just require to head up a few flight of stairs if you yearn for a way to bother Rayquaza and-"_ Latios started to explain them.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! SPEAK NORMALLY!" Azurill yelled, making Aaron, who was holding the tank at the time, nearly drop the carrier.

"_He's basically saying that if want to annoy Rayquaza we just need to head upstairs, and that we are at Spear Pillar,"_ Lucario explained to the Azurill.

"Sweet! I'll go get Deoxys so we can go find ways to annoy him!" Aaron announced setting the water Pokemon on the desk, nearly destroying the Megaman collection. He quickly ran off before Latios could stop him.

"_Is everytday like this?"_ Latios asked the remaining 'sane' people.

"_Unfortunately for us both, yes,"_ Mewtwo sighed.

"_Read and Review folks!"_ Lucario called out. _"We own nothing and thanks for the previous reviews and staying with us this long!"_


	5. Chapter 5

"I have an idea!" Red boldly announced as she walked into the room. Everyone groaned. "What's with you guys?"

"_The only time the author actually shows her face is when something bad, random, or a combo of both is bound to happen,"_ Lucario sighed.

"_No it doe-Oh wait, nevermind…" _Mewtwo started to argue with the fighting/steel type before realizing that the Pokémon was right.

"Name one time that happened!" Red declared.

_"Well…"_

-FLASHBACK! WHEES, IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I'VE DONE THIS!-

"Hi guys!" Red shouted waving over at Meta Knight, who was playing on SSBB on the Wii.

"Oh, hi, Re-KIRBY SPIT THE WII BACK OUT! DO YOU REALIZE THAT I'M TRYING TO FIGHT THAT GUY WITH THE BUTTERFLY WINGS AND CAN SOMEHOW KILL YOU IN ONE HIT AND I'M ON MY LAST PERSON?!" he yelled now pulling the console out of the pink puff ball.

-FLASHBACK OVER!-

"It wasn't my fault that he forgot to feed Kirby, and it made him resort to eating that thing," Red pouted.

"Anyways, what's your idea?" Aaron asked, looking up from his and Deoxys plans of annoying Rayquaza.

"You'll see. Later!" she grinned evilly as she teleported out of there. "Oh and I would like to say that this story is coming to a close, since in Shadowed Destiny, it only took a few days before they busted out of there and saved the world," she added as she teleported back. Red then teleported back to her computer to type this all up.

"What did she mean by th-" _**BOOM! **_"What the –bleep- was that?!" Deoxys asked.

"Thank god the author was smart enough to include censors in this story," Aaron muttered as they ran to check the out the noise.

-Three hours later-

"_Why is this taking so long??"_ Lucario asked.

"_Because human society was stupid and forgot to install the escalators,"_ Mewtwo replied sarcastically.

"_Death to all human then!"_ Lucario stated, taking the answer seriously. He glanced over at Aaron and Latios, who were inching away from the Pokémon. _"Present company excluded."_

A few short minutes later they finally reached where a Rayquaza was trapped under some electrical wired net thing…yeah…Anyways there was a blonde Team Rocket person who with a rose. "Don't you dare mess with me, 009 o-"

"OMG, IT'S AGENT 009! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I even own 'Golden Eye' for the N64!!" Deoxys squealed with joy.

"_That's Agent __**007**__ you numbskull!"_ Mewtwo yelled at the alien Pokémon. _"This 009 works for Team Rocket!"_

"…so that isn't James Bond?" Deoxys questioned, confusion marked on his face, making Mewtwo do that palm slap thing to himself, getting a major headache just from this Pokémon alone.

"OMG, is that an Azurill with Sir Aaron?! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!" Domino squealed. "Forget you losers, I take Azurill and this hot guy anytime!"

"AH!!" a high-pitched scream that came from Sir Aaron, as gave the tank with the water Pokémon to Mewtwo, and ran off with his loyal Aura Pokémon chasing after him. Domino dashed after her 'future husband'.

--

Meanwhile:

From the room, Red looked over the last sentence that she typed and grinned evilly. "Hello idea for next story, starring Aaron and Domino. Chaos shall ensue more or less!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she proclaimed. She glances over at a camera that happened to record that. "Oh –bleep-, I need that tape!!" she jumped for the camera and started trying to stop the recording.

--

Mewtwo shrugged as he lifted the net off of the green Dragon. _"So…is he in trouble?"_ he asked, pointing at Deoxys.

"Look, Deoxys, I promise that I won't kill you if you just leave all of us alone…got it?" Rayquaza asked the annoying Pokémon.

"But I can still visit my sister, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just stay the –bleep- away from me," Rayquaza muttered. "And go return that water Pokémon back where she belongs, both of you. I'm tired of the fact that people actually read this insane story, written by what we would call an insane writer, and called this story a side story! THIS WAS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO A SIDE STORY! HECK IT WAS MAINLY FOCUSED ON ALL OF YOU INSTEAD OF THE WATER POKEMON!"

"If I had fingers, folks at home would probably know what I would be doing to you," Deoxys muttered.

"Wanna try saying that again without a head?" Rayquaza asked, now charging up a Hyper Beam.

"What are you-OH GOD I'M GOING!" Deoxys shouted as he flew after Mewtwo and Azurill, both of them waiting on him. They both teleported to where this crazy adventure had started.

"Bye guys! It was nice meeting you and stuffs!" Azurill told them sadly.

"If I ever find that giant cookie, I will find you, and maybe Mewtwo, to share with," Deoxys declared. "I heard that it was a mile big and if we work together, we'll managed to eat it all!"

"_I hope that your parents aren't that worried since you last saw them. Just explained that you went on a…small adventure,"_ Mewtwo advised.

"I don't think anyone would believe me anyways, Mewtwo," Azurill giggled at the thought of her family believing such a crazy tale, true as it was. "Just drop me off here," she told them.

"Ok!" Deoxys said, slapping the tank to break it open, making the Azurill fall freestyle.

"If I don't survive Deoxys, I'll see you in hell, you jackass!" Azurill yelled as she fell through the clouds and landing in the water.

"…Was it just me or was the only piece that wasn't censored in this entire story was that last statement from her?" Deoxys asked.

"_It wasn't just you,"_ Mewtwo, utterly shocked about trying to block the bad words from the Azurill and ended up getting cursed at by the said Azurill. _"This is the end of the story, and we hope that you enjoyed this story."_

"READ AND REVIEW!!" Deoxys laughed as they both zoomed off in different directions.

**END**


End file.
